


First Christmas

by BlueSunflower



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunflower/pseuds/BlueSunflower
Summary: Patrick Jane hadn't celebrated the holiday in years.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sgafirenity's challenge at The Lighthouse on Livejournal.

~ First Christmas ~

Patrick Jane hadn't celebrated the holiday in years. Well, excluding the times they had a case or he was trying to schmooze someone - usually Lisbon - from being angry at him. Growing up, Christmas was more a business time for his family. Gullible marks with fat wallets gave infinite opportunities to empty said wallets, in a multitude of ways. The "magic" of Christmas was always profitable, especially when you knew how to do it with no magic involved.

And money, it came. Lots and lots of it. Angela had been thrilled when they were able to buy the Malibu house when they were so young. It'd always been their dream to settle down. A stable and lucrative income was the quickest way to do it - all provided by the suckers who believed in the magic. 

He and Angela had tried celebrating after Charlotte was born, wanting to start new traditions in their attempt at anchoring their life together. Watching a toddler covered in tinsel and lights as she put ornaments on a tree, who excitedly believed in a Santa that came down chimneys and ate cookies as bribes, had been a source of amazing joy to him. But after their deaths, he never considered celebrating again.

So watching the twinkling lights on the heavily decorated tree in the dark living room of the seemingly never-ending remodel of the home he now lived in, made him smile at the changes that had brought him to where is he now. He finished checking all the locks and made sure the security alarm was set, then headed towards the real room he wanted to be in.

A tiny coo welcomed him as he entered. Doors weren't closed in this house, so the sight of his gorgeous wife cradling their newborn greeted his vision immediately as he made his trip unimpeded to the bed. Patrick toed off his shoes and settled next to them.

"Everything okay?" Teresa asked him, gently rocking the little girl in her arms.

"Right and dandy," he replied as he leaned over to kiss her, pulling them even closer into his embrace. They settled quietly, just gazing contentedly at the baby whose entrance into their lives not that long ago was the impetus for the Christmas tree downstairs.

"She's starting to get your eyes," he noted. Green had always been his favorite color.

"Hmm, I would have preferred them to stay blue."

"Nah, last thing the kid needs is a Jane attribute to trigger you whenever you're mad at her."

Teresa smiled. "Uh no. I'll always know you are the source of any trouble."

Patrick chuckled. "I resent such a statement. I will be the perfect dad."

"Tell me you're not going to teach her your tricks, Jane," she arched an eyebrow at him.

He pretended innocence, but knew Lisbon could see right through him. They'd already talked about this. His tricks, her morals. Their little girl would be fine. Teresa just shook her head in amusement and snuggled closer into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Patrick."

"It sure is," he agreed.


End file.
